An English Essay
by CheezeIsMyName
Summary: I wanted to be with her. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to at least explain, but it was better to have her hate me, than to hate myself for hurting her.
1. Friends

**Author's Note: Hey people! (: This is my first story and i hope you like it!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Chapter 1

I sat in class as our teacher dragged on and on about the homework we were supposed to complete tonight. My mind was focused on other things at the moment. Even watching paint dry would be more interesting than this. I held up my head with my hands as I slowly drifted off to sleep…

"Roxas!" My science teacher shouted as I jerked awake and the class laughed, "What was I just talking about?"

"Science?" I guessed and the class burst into another round of laughter.

"Yes," he said, "What about science?"

"Ugh," I hesitated.

"The Periodic Table of Elements," Axel, my best buddy, whispered just loud enough that I could hear.

"The Periodic Table of Elements," I repeated.

"Thank you, Axel," the teacher said. I tried to stay awake for the rest of class, but my teacher wasn't helping very much. I glanced back at the clock.

"Five more minutes," I whispered.

Five minutes later, the bell rung and I got up and walked out of class.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Axel asked as he punched me in the arm.

"No," I said, "That teacher is just so boring!" I never liked high school. In fact, I hated it. I couldn't wait for summer.

"Hey, Roxas!" A familiar voice called. I looked to see my friend, Sora. I had met Axel a long time ago and he was my best friend, but Sora was definitely second on my friends list.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?" I asked.

Sora grinned. "I'm hanging out with Kairi and Riku after school. Want to come?" He asked.

"Sure," Sora's smile widened, "That's awesome." Kairi and Riku had been Sora's childhood friends from Sora's hometown, Destiny Islands. They had always been real close and moved here. I had met them last summer during a Struggle Tournament. Sora and I were the finalist. It was close, but I ended up in first.

"Wow," Axel said sarcastically, "Thanks for not inviting me."

"Oh," Sora said still smiling, but sheepishly this time, "Sorry. Do you want to come?"

"Aw, Sora. You so considerate for asking," he teased, "Sorry, but I can't make it. I have some plans for tonight."

"Then why did you ask me to ask you!" Sora shouted.

"It's the thought that counts," Axel said, laughing as he walked away. Sora rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to me.

"Meet us at the Twilight Town Ice Cream Shop," He said.

"Great," I replied, "By the way, Sora, I know you have a thing for Kairi."

"What!" He yelled.

"I'm not stupid, Sora," I said, "You should ask her out. I'm pretty sure she has a thing for you, too."

"You really think so?" He asked as we headed to our lockers.

"Yeah," I said, stopping at my locker, "I do."

Sora continued down the hallway, smiling, as I opened my locker and took out the things for my next class. Jeez! Didn't that kid's mouth ever get tired from all that smiling?

The school day lasted for an eternity and a half. I finally was able to go home. With my back pack, I walked down the street.

"Hey," Sora yelled, "Wait up!"

I walked slower and Sora eventually caught up to me.

"What happened to the 'wait'in 'wait up'?" Sora asked catching his breath.

"It got up one day and walked away," I said simply.

"Very funny, Roxas." Sora said sarcastically.

I ignored his sarcasm. "Yes, it was. So," I started, "Have you asked out Kairi yet?"

"No," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

He paused. "I'm not sure if she'll say yes, Roxas. Why don't _you _ask someone out?"

"Because I don't like anyone," I said, telling the truth.

"I'm definitely no buying that," Sora said, "What about Xion?"

Xion was my ex-girlfriend.

"No..." i said.

"Well," Sora said, hesitating, "They're plenty of other girls in this school. Are you sure you don't like any of them?"

"Positive," I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep," I said.

We walked in silence for a minute towards my house. _Do I like anyone? _I asked myself. I thought of every girl I could remember meeting and liked none of them. _I wonder-_ My thoughts were cut off by an annoying person walking next to me.

"What about Olette?" He asked. She was one of the people from another group of my friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette. She was also a friend and nothing more.

"Arghhh!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Ha," Sora said, grinning, "I caught you! That means-"

"NO!" I shouted, cutting him off, "I don't like her! She's just a friend."

"What about," he thought for a moment.

"I seriously don't like anyone," I said.

"Fine," he said, "I'm not giving up though."

"Ugh," I groaned as we reached my house, "I would have told you if I liked anyone!"

"I sure hope you would," Sora said, quietly.

I dropped my backpack off in my room and grabbed some munny for ice cream. I went back downstairs and found Sora waiting there for me.

"We better hurry," he said, "They're probably waiting for us."

"Whoever gets there last has to buy the winner his Ice Cream!" I yelled pushing Sora to the side.

"Hey!" He yelled.

I ran down the street and laughed. He chased after me. I turned the corner and he stayed hot on my trail. I got there first and found Kairi and Riku waiting. I heard Sora's footsteps behind me and soon enough, he had made.

"You lost," I said, "You are buying my Ice Cream."

"That's not fair!" he yelled, but the smile stayed on his face, "You got a head start!"

"That's just too bad." I said, laughing.

"I'm not buying your Ice Cream," he said seriously.

"I was just joking!" I said, "Don't worry about it."

"I knew that," Sora said quietly.

"Don't you guys ever stop arguing?" Kairi asked as she laughed.

"Nope," I replied.

"Excuse me," the lady at the counter said, "Are you going to order or not? You guys are holding up my line."

We all looked back at the invisible line and turned back to order. Sora and Kairi their favorite flavor, Papoa Fruit, and I got my favorite, Sea Salt (Axel got me into it.) Riku got other type. He never stuck with the same flavor twice.

We sat down at a table and started to eat. I took a bite. The salty flavor filled my mouth along with a satisfying sweet taste. It never disappointed me.

"I absolutely _love_ their Ice Cream!" Kairi said, "It is just so good!"

"I know!" Sora said looking at Kairi.

I was instantly reminded of something. "Oh," I said, "that reminds me. Kairi, Sora wanted to ask you if you wanted go-"

Sora eyes filled with fright as he kicked my chair and I fell to the ground.

"What Roxas means is," Sora said "that I was wondering if you wanted to go…" He tried to figure out what to say as Kairi giggled.

"Wanted to go…" he repeated, "Wanted to-" He immediately stopped what he was saying and stared at something. I followed his eyes and found the back side of a platinum blonde girl.

"Wanted to go..." Kairi repeated, oblivious to the girl behind her.

"Naminé?" Sora asked. The girl jerked around looking for the person who called her name. Her eyes rested on Sora with a surprised face.

"Sora?" she softly asked.

Sora smiled. (When doesn't he?) "Yep, it's me," he said as he gave her a friendly hug.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sora said, "I'll introduce you. This is Naminé, guys and Naminé; this is Kairi, Roxas and Riku." He pointed to each one of us.

"Hi, Naminé," we said in unison and Kairi continued, "How'd you guys meet?"

"Remember when my mom sent me away to that camp at the end of last summer?" We all nodded and he continued, "It was called in some weird white called Castle Oblivion and Naminé went there, too." He said.

"Oh," I said, "Axel mentioned that place, I think," I said.

"Axel?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, Axel. He's my best friend," I said, "Did he go there, too?"

"Yes," she said, "He was so nice."

"How come you're here?" Sora asked.

"My parents decided to move," Naminé said, "I'm going to some school called Twilight Town High. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah," Riku said, "We go there."

"Really?" She asked, "That's good."

"How about you come hang out with us," I suggested.

She looked at me. My heart skipped a beat. Her big, beautiful eyes poured into mine.

"Really?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," I said coming back into reality, "Of course. We're friends right?"

She smiled at me and my insides fluttered. "Friends," she said.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review! Please give me any ideas you have, too.**

**Hope you thought it was good and I'll update soon! See ya later!**

**By the way, I've gotten something like 25 visitors as of right now, but no one has reviewed! So I'm not going to post until i get one review! SO REVIEW!**


	2. Finally, Sora!

**A/N: I finally got a review! Thank you so much Sovereign Beta! I published on the same day you sent me the review. Same hour even! (Thanks for the grammar mistake by the way.) Anyway, I'm sorry about the lame chapter title. If any of you came come up with a better one, tell me! :D**

**Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but i wish i did.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"We are going to be best friends!" Kairi said to Naminé as she dragged her down through the mall.

I hadn't wanted to go shopping, but Kairi wanted to and Sora will do anything she wants. Riku left us, leaving me without any people on my side.

"Oh my goodness!" Kairi squealed, "You'd look so cute in this!" She held up a simple white dress. Naminé looked at it with an uncertain expression.

"Oh, come on," Kairi said, "You have to try it on!"

"Uh, okay," Naminé quietly.

Kairi skipped away and hauled Naminé towards the girls' dressing room next to the bench Sora and I were sitting at. Even though I knew Naminé for only an hour or so, I could tell that Naminé and Kairi were like polar opposites. Naminé was quiet, shy and private while Kairi on the other hand was loud, sociable and open. They even _looked _entirely different. Kairi was tan, tall and had auburn hair and Naminé was pale, short and very light blond.

"Kairi?" Sora worriedly asked me.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do you like her?" He asked me seriously.

"NO!" I yelled, "I told you I don't like anyone! She's all yours."

Sora smiled. "Okay," he said, "Fine. I believe you."

"You still haven't asked out Kairi," I told him.

"I know," he said looking down at the floor.

"Well, when are you going to?" I asked.

"I," he hesitated, "I don't know. What if she says no?"

"She won't," I insisted, "If you're that worried, ask Naminé to find out who she likes."

Sora looked at me. "You know that's really not a bad idea," he said.

I opened my mouth to tell him something, but I saw Kairi step just outside the door.

"Come on, Naminé," She said, "You are absolutely gorgeous and if you don't believe me, then we are going to have to ask them." She pointed down at us.

"No, Kairi," Naminé said from inside the room, "I really don't-"

"You're coming anyway," she said as she pulled her out of the room. She stood there staring at the ground, blushing.

"Fine, Kairi," she said almost inaudible.

"I knew you'd agree with me," Kairi said, "You look so cute. Roxas, what do you think?"

Naminé looked up at me with her big blue eyes awaiting my response. The dress was plain and simple and came up at mid-thigh. The bottom was looked zigzagged and the straps were thicker. The neck line was square. The whole dress matched her perfectly.

"Uh," I said. What was I supposed to say? I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks as I stared into her eyes.

"He's blushing!" Kairi said which made me blush even more, "That means he likes it." They both started to giggle and I looked at Sora for guidance. He only shrugged.

"Let's got shop for more!" Kairi said.

"Yeah, let's go." Naminé agreed, but less enthusiastically and they left.

"I'll never understand girls," I quietly mumbled.

"Me neither!" Sora shouted.

"Do you have any idea how I was supposed to answer that question?" I asked.

"Nope," he said, "No idea."

"When Kairi comes back," I said after a moment, "You are going to ask her out."

"What?" He yelled at me, this time _without _a smile on his face.

"I am making you," I said, "I bet you ten bucks she'll say yes."

He looked at me with a pleading face. "You're really going to do this aren't you?" I nodded, "I hate you so much, Roxas!"

"Hate him about what?" Kairi asked as she and Naminé walked towards us.

"Oh, um," Sora's face turned cherry red, "I, um, Roxas-"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" she asked.

"Well-" Sora started.

"Yes," I interrupted, "He is. Naminé and I are going to leave now and give you two some privacy." I grabbed Naminé's arm and took her with me. The last thing I saw was Sora's begging face.

"What was that about?" Naminé asked as soon as we were out of the lover's sight.

"Sora likes Kairi and I've sort of forced him to ask her out," I said.

"Oh," she giggled and then she sighed while looking through the curtains, "They look so cute together, don't they?"

She looked at me with her big blue eyes. Her hair fell over one of her shoulders and curled at the bottom. She had changed out of her dress and was now in her capris and light blue tee. She was so pretty.

"Hello to Roxas," she said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh!" I said coming back into reality, "What did you ask again?"

"Never mind," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"So, why'd your parents decide to move?" I asked.

"We moved because my mom wanted to move to the city and my dad got a job offer here," she said as she smiled.

"Oh," I said, "That makes sen-"

"Oh my goodness, Naminé," Kairi said as she ran over and grabbed Naminé hands, "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!"

"What, Kairi?" She asked.

"Sora asked me out!" she squealed, "He did! He did!"

I walked away as they had their 'girly talk' and walked over to Sora who laid back against the wall smiling his heart out.

"Kairi said yes," I said.

"I know! I can't believe it!" he said.

"_I_ can't believe you finally built up the guts to ask her out!" I said.

"Hey," he said, but still had the smile.

We laughed. "Good job, Sora," I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked.

"I, um, I don't know yet," he said scratching the back of his head, "I guess I was too nervous to think about that."

"Wow, Sora," I said, "You were always the stupid one."

"Sure, Roxas," he said sarcastically, "and I was the one that thought that photosynthesis was the process of taking photographs."

"Hey, that was last year! Anyway," I said trying to change the subject, "Where do you think you are going to take her?"

"I don't know. Maybe the movies or something," he said.

"That's a good idea," I said then asked.

Kairi and Naminé came over and we spent the afternoon talking and laughing.

"What time is it?" I asked later.

Sora checked his watch and his face widened up in shock. "What!" he yelled, "It's nine thirty already! My mom is going to kill me!"

We parted with the girls and started to walk home.

"I wish we could drive," I mumbled.

"Me too!" Sora shouted, "But we are only fifteen."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "It's crazy how we randomly found Naminé at the ice cream shop! I mean what a coincidence!"

"Fate, maybe," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw how you looked at her," he said, "Come on, spill Roxas."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Dude," he said, "You totally like her!"

"What!" I yelled.

"Yes, you do," He said.

"No I don't," I said. I was utterly confused. I had known her for an afternoon; how could I even possibly like her! I had to admit though, she was nice and fun to be with. "I-I just thinks she's cute," I finally confessed.

"Well, I have to agree with you on that," he said, "Though Kairi is hotter."

"She's your girlfriend!" I said, "Of course you're going to think she's hotter!"

"Well, you got a point there," he said as we came up to my house.

"Bye, Sora," I said, "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" he said.

I quietly sneaked into my house. My dad got annoyed whenever I hung out late.

"Roxas!" my dad called.

"Shoot!" I whispered to myself.

"You know I don't like you staying out late," he said as he came up to me.

My dad had the same hair and blue eyes as I did. So many people said I was the spitting image of my father.

"I'm really sorry dad," I said, "We just lost track of time."

"Okay, son," he said, "You're lucky I'm getting a business call any minute or else you would've gotten a long lecture!"

"I know, dad," I said, "I won't do it again."

"At a boy," he said as he walked into his office.

"Hello, Ventus here," I heard my dad talk into the phone as I walked upstairs. After sitting on my comp sitting on my computer for a while I eventually got in my pajamas. I got under the covers and thought to myself.

Did I really like Naminé? I thought of the way I felt when she smiled at me and when Kairi asked me how she looked. I pretty much went over the whole afternoon in my head. Did I like her? I eventually decided I did not. She was just cute, that's all. Nothing more than an attractive friend.

Right?

* * *

**How was it? Please PLEASE review. i really don't know where this story's going except for a few major points so i'd really appreciate a few ideas. (THE ATLEAST ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPLOAD STILL APPLIES BTW.) See you guys soon! (:**


	3. Oh Crap

**A/N: Hey, people! I was going to upload this last night, but the website wasn't working. ): Thank you so much Blinded Pyro! Your review made my day! (: I'm sorry Axel isn't in this one, but I had to split the chapter in half so i promise you he'll be there next time! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_California girls, we're undeni-_

Man, I hate that song! I looked over at alarm clock on my dresser. 6:45! I was so dead.

I grabbed the first pair of clothes I saw and put them on in record time. I grabbed my backpack from off the floor and then raced downstairs. I grabbed the almost empty gallon of milk and chugged it. I grabbed an apple on the counter with my right hand as I put on my sock with my left.

"Decided not to wait for your old man?" My dad asked jokingly.

"Dad," I said. I wasn't the only one whose alarm was off, "It's 6:45. We're late!"

"What!" he yelled. I hopped and to the entryway as I put on my sock.

"Roxas," he said, "Have fun at school. Remember-"

"-to try my best and blah blah blah," I had heard his speech so many times now that I knew it by heart, "Bye, Dad."

"See you-" I cut him off as I slammed the door behind me. I ran to the garage door and grabbed my skateboard. I jumped on it and rode down the street. I saw a familiar person riding ahead of me.

"Sora!" I shouted as I quickly caught up to him. I had always been the better rider.

"Hey, Roxas!" he smiled, "Did you sleep in _again?_"

"My alarm didn't work!" I explained, "Did you do the math homework?"

"Yes," he said as my face lite up, "But you can't copy it."

He knew me way to well. We had been sort of like 'failing buddies' for a while, but I was worse.

"Come on, Sora," I could practically see that light bulb blink above my head as I come up with a great idea, "I let those ten dollars slide if you just let me copy your homework."

"Since when do I owe you ten dollars?" he asked.

"Last night, I said 'I bet you ten bucks Kairi will say yes' and she did," I reminded him, "It's either ten bucks or the homework."

"Hey," he said, "I never agreed to that."

"Please, Sora," I begged as I tried to come up with the cutest possible puppy dog face I could come up with.

Sora gave me the creepiest look as he raised his eyebrows, "What in the world are you doing?"

"My puppy dog face," I said.

At that point, Sora burst out laughing as we skated onto the school grounds. "A puppy dog face? It looks more like a retarded cow with a serious case of constipation and the chicken pox!"

I laughed with him. "Well, it was worth a try." I stepped on the back of my skateboard and flipped it into the air, and then caught it with one hand.

"You know what," Sora said, "I'll letyou borrow my homework if you just promise to never _ever_ make that face again."

I laughed. "Deal," I said as we shook hands.

We started to walk towards the school building as we heard an easily recognized squeal from behind us.

"Naminé," Kairi said as she came out of the car, "You are going to absolutely love it here."

"I hope so," Naminé said as she came out behind her.

"Roxas," Kairi said with excitement, "and SORA!" She ran over as fast as she could and squeezed him tightly. Sora smiled from ear to ear.

Kairi let go and turned to the rest of us. "Guess what, guys?" she said, "Naminé lives literally like three houses away from mine!"

"That's cool," I said, but personally, I really didn't get how Kairi got so excited over _everything_. I mean one time she found a dollar on the ground and could not stop talking about how lucky she was for two weeks. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only normal person I know.

"I'm glad you already have a friend on your street," Sora said, "I mean, Kairi is the most amazing person I have ever met."

"Oh, Sora," she blushed, "You're so sweet!" He blushed as well.

I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, Roxas," he said sarcastically, "but it's true. You just don't have the good looks and talent that the rest of us do."

"Oh, thanks!" I said and we laughed.

"Well," Naminé said, "We better get to class. I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Oh yeah, Naminé!" Kairi said, "We need to get you a schedule and a map. I'll take you just follow me!"

Sora and I walked in after the girls and we parted. I walked up the stairs and down the hallway to my locker. I stuffed my backpack in there, but felt as if I was forgetting something. I mentally slapped myself. I forgot to get Sora's homework and I had it first block! I went down the hallway towards his locker, but was too late. He had already gone to homeroom. I walked back to my homeroom and to my surprised found the backside of a platinum blond girl.

"Hey, Naminé. I didn't know you were in my homeroom," I said, I looked down at her desk and saw a sketchbook, "Do you draw?"

"Oh," she blushed as she hugged the book, "Yeah, just a little. I'm not very good though."

"Can I see?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"There just sketches," she said, "They aren't all-"

"I promise I won't laugh," I said.

She hesitated then handed me the sketchbook. I flipped to the first page and my jaw fell wide open.

"I know," she said self-concisely, "I know they're-"

"Amazing!" I finished for her and she blushed. I looked at the realistic flowers she drew on the first page. They were in a vase and colored every shade of the rainbow. I turned the pages and saw people, animals, and more plants. I stopped suddenly.

The picture was of a sunset. It was the most beautiful drawing I had ever seen. The blue ocean seemed to really move and the orange and pink sky filled my mind with peace.

"This is the most incredible thing I have ever seen in my entire life," I said, truthfully.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked and looked at me with her beautiful, blue eyes. My heart always skipped a beat whenever she looked at me like that.

"Y-yeah," I said, "I do."

The bell rang and I left for math. I walked into class and sat down in a seat towards the back.

"Let's see who has the homework," My teacher said after everyone has settled down, "Roxas does not."

"You didn't even ask me," I said.

"You have brought in your homework three times this entire year." She said, "You didn't bring today either, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Olette?" She asked.

"I've got it right here," she said as brought it up to her. When she went back to her desk, she picked up her stuff and moved it to the desk next to me.

"Hey," she whispered to me as our teacher continued on with the homework check in.

"Hey," I replied, "Man, I hate math."

She laughed. "What subject don't you hate?"

The class dragged on slowly. Olette and I exchanged words here and there, but nothing important. Then the bell rand and class was finally over. I walked into Spanish and learned absolutely nothing.

"Roxas," My ELA teacher said when he caught me in the hallway, "We need to talk."

Oh, shoot. Something must be wrong.

"What, Mr. Leonhart?" I asked politely.

"You're failing English," he said, "This isn't acceptable behavior, Roxas."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"There is a way you can make it up though," he said, "I need you to wright an essay on the thing that is the most important to you and to complete the rest of the assignments I give for the remainder of the year…"

"Yes, sir," I said after he explained the requirements of the essay. I was planning on blowing it off and doing some easy work to make up for it. I wasn't going to write this essay. He started to walk off.

"Oh, and Roxas?" he said as he turned back to me.

"Yes."

"If you don't do this you'll have to go to summer school."

Oh, crap.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Well, now you know why the story is called An English Essay! And I have decided that you guys can step it up a notch. I'll need _3 Reviews_ before I'll update again. Don't worry; you can do it! (:**


	4. I am so stupid

******A/N: I have officaily given up. No more review requirement. Thank you so much guys who _did _review. Sovereign Beta, (my first reveiwer), Blinded Pyro, (for your long, funny, detailed review), and vicucha and Zexy, (for your short, yet sweet reviews.) Now, on with the story and as promised Blinded Pyro's 'funny Axel moment.'**

* * *

Chapter 4

Was I really going to have to go to summer school? I went to summer school once in seventh grade and that was one of the worse things I had ever done. My dad entirely flipped out on me and wouldn't let me do anything. Who knows what he'd do this time! He's such a strict dad.

I walked to lunch with my money in my pocket and sat down with Axel.

"Hey, shorty," he said.

"Hey, freakishly tall, skinny dude," I reply.

"So, whose that new girl you were talking to this morning," I hadn't even seen him the whole day, so how'd he know anything about her? Was he like a stalker or something?

"Her name's Naminé and-" I started.

"Names Naminé, Names Numiné, Nums Numiné, Num Numin, Numanumanum," He said, "It's like a tongue twister!"

"Okay…" I said, "Sure… back to the point, she-"

"How do you know her?" He asked.

"Um, Sora intro-"

"Naminé!" he shouted, "I met her at Castle Oblivion. I can't believe I couldn't remember before! It's weird. It's hard for me to remember things from that place."

"Can I continue?" I asked.

"No," he said as I groaned, "Not yet. Wait a second, wait a second. Now!"

I laughed. "So, Sora introduced me to her and Kairi dragged us-"

"Oh, I heard Sora and-"

"Could you stop interrupting me!" I yelled.

"No, got it memorized?" he said.

I laughed at his 'line' and continued anyway. "Kairi dragged us to the mall and Sora finally-"

"You owe me a lunch," he interrupted.

"That has nothing to do with anything!" I shouted, "Why do I owe you a lunch?"

"Cause you interrupted me," he pouted.

"You interrupted me like five times before I interrupted you," I said.

"Well," he hesitated, "You still owe me lunch."

"Why do I owe you lunch now?" I asked.

"Cause I have decided you do," He said.

"And I've decided I don't," I replied.

"Um," he tried to think of another reason, "Cause I'm your best friend and you love me."

"Uh..." I was freaked out, "Wha… uh-"

"Oh, so you _will_ buy me lunch. Thanks bud," he said, "I owe you one."

I gave up and chuckled at the irony of his last comment as I walked to the lunch line. Axel was a pain in the neck at times, but he was the most understood me more than anyone else I knew. He was my best friend.

"Would you like some salad with that?" The lunch lady asked.

"Sure," I said. I had no idea whether Axel would eat it or not.

I walked out of the kitchen and back into the cafeteria. I when to the snack bar to get my own lunch and bought a ton of junk food. I was about to walk back to Axel when Sora bumped into me.

"Hey, Roxas!" He said.

"Oh," I said, "Hi. Have you figured out where you're taking Kairi yet?"

"I thought the movies," he said as we walked over to his table.

"Good idea," I said, "When?"

"Tonight!" Kairi shouted as I took an empty seat.

"Wow," Hayner said, "You sure seem excited."

"Well, of course I am!" She said.

"Yeah," Olette said dreamily, "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Named Hayner," I whispered loudly to Sora.

"What?" both Hayner and Olette said at the same time, blushing like crazy.

"Don't worry," Kairi laughed, "You already know."

"Wow," Riku said smiling, "You guys are all so clueless."

We all laughed and I finally remembered Axel's lunch next to me.

"Does anyone want to go give this lunch to Axel? I'm too lazy," I asked.

"I will," I jumped at the sound of the voice. I looked over to see Naminé quietly sitting across from me. I hadn't noticed her.

"O-okay," I said, "If you want to. He's over there."

She took the plate and went where I was pointing. I watched her go then finally turned towards the rest of my table to find them all snickering.

"What?" I asked.

"I wasn't kidding went I said you guys were _all_ clueless," Riku said.

"Your face was totally priceless," Hayner laughed.

"You were stuttering," Kairi said, "It was-"

"-so adorable!" Olette finished.

"I'm still confused," I said.

"You totally like her!" Sora blurted out.

"What?" Pence asked. Oh, Pence.

"No I don't!" I defended.

"Well, you will soon enough," Kairi said, "I can see a developing crush from a mile away."

"I don't," I insisted.

"Suit yourself," Riku said.

Naminé came back and saw the quiet snickers.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Roxas has a cr-"

"They're just being stupid," I interrupted Sora, "Don't worry." The snickers continued a little louder.

We laughed and talked as we continued to eat our lunch, but lunch always must come to an end. I walked to my locker and looked at the schedule that I kept inside.

"L.A.," I groaned. I had already had enough of Mr. Leonhart today. I got my stuff out anyway and headed towards classroom 327. I walked through the door to find a familiar pale skinned girl.

"Hey, Naminé," I took the seat next to her.

"Oh," she jumped, "Hi, Roxas."

I looked at her face. She was so cute when she blushed. I had already admitted to myself she was good-looking, so there was no use denying it.

"What were they laughing at?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"At lunch," she explained, "What were they all laughing at?"

"Oh," I could feel myself slightly blushing, "It was nothing."

"Please tell me," she said.

I didn't look at her because then I would probably give in. "I told them a funny joke," I came up with.

"That is probably the worst lie I have ever heard," she said, "Please."

I looked at her and that was the biggest mistake I had ever made. Her blue eyes seemed even bigger and her blond hair lay down on her shoulders. It was like a puppy dog face, but she wasn't even trying.

"Fine," I gave in, "They-"

"Enough chatter class," for the first time in my life I was thankful for Mr. Leonhart, "I see we have a new student here. Could you come up to the front and introduce yourself?"

Naminé slowly stood up and walked towards the front. She looked at the ground as she spoke.

"Hi," she started, "I'm Naminé."

"Where are you from?" Mr. Leonhart asked.

"I'm from the Oblivion metropolis," she answered.

"Tell us one thing about you."

"Um," she thought for a second, "My favorite color is white."

"Thank you, Naminé, for your words. Now class, we will be doing an in class…"

"…now go find your partners," he finished.

I was about to stand up with Naminé interrupted me, "Roxas?"

"What?"

"Do want to be my partner?"

"Y-yeah," I said.

"I just don't know anyone el-"

"No, I want to work with you," I said.

She blushed and my heart skipped a beat. "Thanks."

We started to read the packet out loud to each other, answering questions as we went. I couldn't pay attention to the work (not that I ever did.) She was just so pretty.

"Pay attention, Roxas!" she said, "I can't do all of this by myself."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"You know," she started, "you still haven't told me what Riku, Kairi and the rest of them were laughing at."

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my head, "I was hoping you forgot about that."

"Sorry, but nope," she said.

"Well," I started, "They sort of, kind of," she laughed at my embarrassment, "They think I kind of-"

"Roxas," she smiled, "Just tell me. I won't laugh."

"They think I like you," I mumbled.

"Oh," she blushed bright red, "um... do you?"

I jumped from the alarming question, "No, no, no. I mean, I met you yesterday. I barely even know you. Yeah, you're cute, but-"

"You think I'm cute?" she said smiling and blushing at the same time.

"No!" I said, "I mean yeah. Uh," I scratched the back of my head, "I mean yeah, I do."

She giggled.

I

Am

So

Stupid.

And I thought Sora was the stupid one.

The rest of school was pretty boring, but then I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Naminé," I said as we walked out of the building.

"Yeah?"

"I have an amazing idea," I said, "How about we go spy on Sora and Kairi?"

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because it'll be fun," I said simply.

"Okay," she said after a pause, "Sure."

This was going to be so fun.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Dun Dun DUN! What's going to happen. You'll (hopefully) find out pretty soon. Please reveiw!**


	5. Discreetly Throwing Popcorn!

**A/N: Hey people! This is an important chapter. Please reveiw. I would really _really_ apreacate it. Thanks to all you guys that did review by the way. SO... um, go on and read! Why are you still reading this? You know you can just skip to the story now... STOP! ...Still reading? Okay then, I guess I'll just stop talking/typing.**

**Disclaimer: I am not an awesome person who owns this stuff. ):**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(A/N: I got you to start the chapter :P)**

I ducked behind a bush. Naminé followed behind me. Sora stood at Kairi's door and knocked. A second later, Kairi came out and hugged Sora tightly.

"Remind me what the point of this is." Naminé said.

"Because it'll be fun," I answered.

"Are you-" she cut herself off, "Hahaha! Look at Sora's face!"

Sure enough, I looked at Sora to see him bright red with the funniest sheepishly grin I'd ever seen.

"Sora has always been smooth with girls," I said sarcastically, "Especially Kairi. See, I told you this would be fun!"

"Yeah, you're right," she said, "It's funny how I'd only met you yesterday, and yet, we still act like best friends."

"Yeah," I agreed, "We do. Come on or we'll lose them!"

I grabbed her hand which sent a tingly feeling up my spine. I pulled her farther down the street and we ducked behind a tree.

"We're acting like spies," she giggled.

"I know we're so mature," I said.

"You know, you never use sarcasm," she said sarcastically.

I laughed, "You're right! Sarcasm is like a foreign language to me."

We laughed whole heartedly. We totally forgot about keeping quiet.

"Did you hear that?" Kairi asked. We froze.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Shhhhhh!" Naminé whispered/yelled at me.

"It was probably nothing," Sora said, "But don't worry I'd protect you."

"Aw," Kairi said and hugged him, "You're so cute!"

I could hear Sora mumble something. It was probably about not being 'cute.'

We kept following them around like ninjas. We finally got to the Movie Theater and they walked in. We, obviously, followed.

"Oh, look!" Kairi said pointing at the movies, "It's Alice in Wonderland! Can we see that one?" **(A/N: First world Sora went to! (...after hollow basiton))**

"Sure," Sora said, "That looks pretty awesome."

They waited in line to buy their tickets, while Naminé and I hid behind a trash can. The quickly got up to the front of the line and Sora bought their tickets with his weird money pouch. (Olette had an identical one.) Naminé and I stood up and we followed.

"Two tickets for Alice in wonderland, please," I said.

"I'll buy," Naminé whispered.

"No," I responded, "It was my idea. I'll buy."

**("Off with your head!" The man said. HAHAHA! Jk)**"Two tickets right here," the man said. He handed them to me. "You're a lucky man," I blushed and he winked at Naminé.

"What'd he say?" she asked.

"Nothing."

We kept walking and soon entered the theater. We took seats a couple rows back, but directly behind the couple.

"I'll go get some popcorn," Naminé said.

"I co-" I started.

"No," she said, "You already bought the tickets."

I let her go. I watched Sora and Kairi talk and laugh. I kind of wished that I had a girl like Sora had Kairi. Naminé was the first thing that came to mind. I pushed the thought away. I didn't like her. She was a friend and nothing more.

"I can't believe I'm fighting with myself," I whispered.

Naminé came back with a bucket full of popcorn. We both munched on some and then the movie finally started.

I couldn't concentrate. The girl next to me was too distracting and she was just watching a movie! I couldn't help, but keep looking back at her.

"Oh my goodness!" she said, "Look!"

I followed her finger down to Sora who was in the process of doing the old 'yawning' trick. He ended up with his arm around Kairi shoulder and her head resting on his shoulder. His grin was so big, that I could tell from the back of his head that he was smiling.

"Awwwwww," Naminé whispered, "That's so cute!"

I reached my hand in the bucket to grab more popcorn and met up with the scariest thing imaginable.

Naminé's hand. **(A/N: She has scary hands? Last time i checked, it was _Axel's _hands that were scary. I mean, fire shooting out of someone's hands? Now that's scary!)**

She pulled away, blushing, "Sorry."

"Nah," I said, "It was my fault."

We kept silent for a while, but then something happened in the movie (i waswn't paying attention) and she jumped.

"What the heck!" She screamed quietly. (How the heck do you scream quietly.) **(A/N: I really don't know, Roxas. And I'm the author!)**

I could tell she was scared. On impulse, I grabbed her hand.

"It's okay," I said, "Don't blow our cover."

She calmed down, but neither of us let go of each other's hand. Her hand was so small and warm. After a while, I had to end the hand holding. I had to do something that used both hands. I felt bad about letting go, but then immediately felt annoyed with myself for thinking it.

"I don't like her," I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, "Just talking to myself. Watch this." I grabbed the almost empty popcorn bucket and hurled it. It landed on Sora's head just like I had planned.

Naminé, Kairi, and I burst into giggles.

"Look who's talking about _me_ blowing cover," Naminé giggles as we sunk down into our seats so Kairi and Sora wouldn't see us. We were eventually got back up.

"I'm so tired," she said and yawned right on cue.

I laughed "Fall asleep then," I said. She did just that…

On my shoulder.

My insides fluttered. There she was on my shoulder. I fought the impulse to put my arm around her. I didn't like her. I didn't like her. I didn't like her. I didn't like her. It was just a mistake. I didn't like her. She didn't like me. We were friends. I didn't like her. I was definitely not going to make our friendship awkward by putting my arm around her.

I wrapped my arm around her.

She was so fragile and so beautiful. At that moment I realized something. I looked at her closed eyelids and her pale skin and something struck me. When, I felt her silky hair, I finally noticed something I had missed. I heard her breathing and instantly figured out what I had been pushing aside. When, I felt her quiet heartbeat, I recognized what I was feeling.

I, Roxas, was falling for Naminé.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Roxas finally figued out he likes Namine! Sorry for all the "A/N:'s." I just couldn't resist. I hope you liked the fluffy chapter, anyway. Oh and Anyone who loves Roxamine reveiw! (Reveiw if your a weirdo who dosen't love it, too.) It can be just a short one. It only takes two seconds and it makes someones day, so be an awesome person (Who will get a shout out next chapter!) (:**


	6. Texts

**A/N: First of all, i am so sorry for the late post, but it is SUMMER now and i'll have so much more time. Second of all, Thank you guys for your reviews. Thank you Haru-Kaede and one of my favorite authors, AquaroseNamine (you should go read her stories!) ... and Procrastination Fairy, yeah you are right all the colors of the rainbow aren't that many... THANKS YOU GUYS AND THANKS TO ALL THE AWESOME ALERTERS AND FAVORITERS TOO (:**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Naminé was still lying on my shoulder when the movie ended. I didn't want her to move, but I her to wake her up.

"Naminé," I said as I shook her, "Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open, "I fell asleep?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," I said as I remembered, "You did."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault," I said, "Sora and Kairi didn't do much anyway." I actually hadn't paid any attention to them after Naminé had fallen asleep.

"I'm still sorry," she said, "Well, the movies over. Let's go home."

We walked down the street after the couple was long gone. I resisted the urge to do anything awkward as she walked next to me. Why did things like this have to be so complicated?

"You look kind of worried," she said, "What's wrong?"

Shoot! She caught me. "Um, I…" I tried to think of something, "I might have to go to summer school."

"Summer school!" Thank heavens she believed me, "I thought you were the kind of student that got good grades."

I laughed. "Me? Good grades? I'm worse than Sora."

"What!" she yelled, "How can anyone be worse than Sora!"

"It's kind of easy actually," I told her.

"Oh my goodness!" she said, "You need some tutoring. You know what? I'm free on Thursday nights. I can help."

"Uh," This was my chance to spend more time with her, "Y-yeah, okay. That'd be great!"

She beamed at me and I almost melted right there. I tried to think of a way to ask her for her number. Immediately, the Mad TV clip "_Can I have yo number?"_ came to mind. I was definitely not going to do anything stupid like that.

"Um," I started, "I was… um, wondering…"

"Yes?" she asked on the verge of giggling.

I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks. I was going to die. "I was just wondering if I- Icould haveyournumber," I finally got it out, "just in case we do this again."

She smiled. "Yeah, of course," My dopamine grew, like, 200% right then, "It's 375," she waited for me to get out my phone and type it in then she continued, "503-4438."

"Okay," I said, "Got it."

I started to type a message in my phone. Then, I sent it.

"What the-"Naminé said when she felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed out of her pocket and smiled at me. She turned to her phone and typed a message.

Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz. I heard and felt a few seconds later. I pulled out my phone and read:

_(Reply to: I bet u don't no who this is! :P –RoxasRules!)_

_You left your signature on. ~Namine3_

_Thank u. i didnt notice, captain obvious. –RoxasRules!_

_Why you are very welcome, Lutenet Sarcasm. ~Namine3 _

I literally LOL'd right there. _XD Sarcasm is my middle name. –RoxasRules!_

_I know. ~Namine3_

"Well, we're here," I said out loud. I watched her as she stepped in her house. She waved to me and I waved back. I left after she shut the door. I felt my phone vibrate again in my pocket. I opened it and read the message.

_Remember when you threw that bucket at Sora? ~Namine3_

_YEAH! (: Tht was so funny. –RoxasRules!_

_Ikr? I wonder what Sora would say if he knew it was you. ~Namine3_

_Hed problly kill me –RoxasRules!_

_Hey, what r u doing? –SORA(:_

_Walking home, duh! –RoxasRules!_

Just after I sent the message, I noticed one important detail that I missed.

That was Sora.

_I bet he wouldnt. Your like his best friend! ~Namine3_

_Well, we r about 2 find out. Talk 2 ya later –RoxasRules!_

_Bye(:~Namine_

Sora sent me back a text as I entered my house.

_From what? –SORA(:_

I was afraid he'd say that. I went into my room and changed into my Pj's as I tried to come up with a good lie.

_Nothing. How was ur date with Kairi? –RoxasRules!_

_Sweet :D -SORA(:_

_What happened? –RoxasRules! _

_We talked and ate popcorn –SORA(:_

_How was Alice in Wonderland? Or did u not watch it (;–RoxasRules!_

_No, it was good. WAIT! How do u know the movie we watched? –SORA(:_

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

_U were there, weren't u? _–SORA(:

_NO! …ok so maybe I was –RoxasRules!_

_I am going to kill u for throwing that popcorn container at me! –SORA(:_

I knew it. I was going to die.

_Not if I kill u first! –RoxasRules!_

_For what?-SORA(:_

_Idk… -RoxasRules!_

_U know what? Im not going to kill u. im going to let u suffer while I tell namine u like her :P-SORA(:_

I was so dead. _NO! don't, please! –RoxasRules!_

_U didn't deny it this time?-SORA(:_

_…-RoxasRules!_

_SO U FINALLY FIGURED OUT U LIKE HER! Im sooooooooo gona tell Kairi! :P-SORA(:_

I laid down on my bed. Tomorrow was going to suck because if Kairi knew that I liked Naminé, I deader than one Shadow heartless against in the Key Blade graveyard filled with a very angry Organization 13.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER (hanging on a cliff. and that's why hes called cliffhanger.) don't ask... um...anyway, this was kind of like a filler chapter and i need some ideas so please please pm me or in your reviews include some ideas (sorry again for the late post) (:**


	7. The Assignment

**Chapter ****7**

"OH MY GOODNESS, ROXAS! You have to tell me _EVERYTHING!_" I groaned. Kairi could be so annoying sometimes. So annoying that she'd come to my house the next day, which just happened to be Saturday and bring her big-mouthed boyfriend.

"Nothing happened!" I told her for the billionth time, "Sora just _has_ to tell is girlfriend everything!"

"Hey!" Sora protested, "You threw that popcorn bucket at me!"

"That was you? That was so funny …WAIT! You were there?" Kairi yelled, "Spill."

I finally gave in. I told her barely anything, but Kairi, being Kairi, was able to figure out the rest.

"She fell asleep? AWWWWW!" I groaned. This was torcher worse than school and that's saying a lot, "Now, we have to get her to like you back."

"What?" I shouted, "No-"

"Yes, this-" Sora interrupted Kairi and whispered something in her ear. She smiled.

"Sora, sometimes I wonder if you are better at this than me," she said, "Bye, Roxas! See you soon."

I called to Sora as the giggly couple left my house, "Why, Sora? Why? " I was left without an answer and laid on my bed wondering what those two could be scheming.

I skateboarded out of my house. The sky was blanketed with a blanket of darkness. How perfect. The silence was only intruded with the sound of my wheels rolling on the ground and a few teenagers walking through the neighborhood. I turned down a dark alley. I grabbed my skateboard and quietly snuck inside a dark abandoned building.

"Thirteen," said an older voice, "You're late."

I winced. This was exactly what I had been trying to avoid. I silently walked into our meeting room and climbed up onto my chair.

I looked around and could make out a few faces. I found Demyx, Xigbar, Zexion, and a few of the other organization members including our leader, Xemnas and my arch enemy, Saïx. Axel, Larxene and Marluxia were apparently missing.

"As I was saying, we have some new mission assignments. Pull them out."

I grabbed the small sheet of paper under my chair. I unfolded it and of course mine just happened to be a combat mission. _Defeat the giant heartless in Wonderland._ I wondered why we still used code names. A "giant heartless" was a teacher and "Wonderland" was my science class. Not that I would mind getting back at my teacher, but combat missions aren't my favorite.

"Awwww," Demyx complained, "a combat mission? You guys know I'm not cut out for them."

Xemnas sighed, "Someone trade with this incompetent fool."

"Here, water boy," Xigbar handed him his paper and Demyx happily traded his.

"Now that we are all happy with our missions, I would like to congratulate you. Kingdom hearts is growing stronger," I had no idea what "Kingdom Hearts" really was. All I knew was that it was our organizations goal. Saïx, Xemnas, Xigbar and maybe a few others were the only ones who really knew what it was, "Axel, Marluxia and Larxene are sure to be punished for their actions. Dismissed."

I winced for Axel as we all walked out of the building. Organization 13 could be brutal sometimes. Demyx interrupted me as I grabbed my skateboard.

"Hey," he said, "could we, like, switch assignments?"

"I thought you wanted recon?"

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "I can't do mine. You have to be a softmore to do this one."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Mine's a combat mission."

"I know. I figure out a way."

"Okay," I said. We switched papers and said our goodbyes. I jumped on my skateboard and took out my paper. It was a recon mission; it couldn't be that bad.

I saw just how wrong I was when I read my paper.


	8. Chapter 9 is gonna suck :

**A/N: i told you i wouldn't be a long wait :P This i random, but i feel like Olette today. I mean i'm wearing a bright orange shirt and have my green eyes and my hairs wet so it looks brown right now (: ...WAIT! My hair's blond again XD (nevermind) but guess what! i was reading a poem and the author was Megan something _ROXAS! i was just like O_o _Roxas is a real name! i wish my last name was Roxas (: Well, anyway, thank you so much my soul reveiwer, Lost Pyjama Boy! You are awesome! You people should all review because it makes someones day(: and it only takes a second! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY IMPORTANT SO READ (:**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You got assigned to do recon on _Naminé!_" Axel shouted.

"Yeah," I was still freaked out, "it says _Investigate the new blond softmore_ and there is only one new blond softmore I know."

"They usually don't do anything to them. They just need to gather info on everybody."

"but now every time I see her I'm going to feel like I'm lying."

"Don't tell them everything. Just tell them the basic stuff."

"But still…" I did not want to do any mission that had to do with Naminé.

"I know you like her," I groaned. Why did everyone have to point that out! "but you have to do it for the good of the organization."

"I know, I know," I said.

"It'll be okay," Axel said.

I just hoped he was right.

"I've heard you've finally confessed," Olette whispered to me in math class that monday.

"Kairi is such a gossip," I muttered.

"So you admit you like her!" she said.

"Well… yeah, I guess I am," I said.

"You guys should totally go out," she said.

I slapped my hand to my face. This was the problem with having girls as friends. A light bulb blinked in my head. "Not until you and Hayner go out."

"W-"

"You heard me. Everyone knows you two like each other and I'm not going to ask out Naminé until you and Hayner are boyfriend and girlfriend." I thought this might buy me sometime.

"bu-"

"Great! I'll tell Hayner about the bet."

"What! No, pl-"

"Olette," Olette and I both jumped in our seats and then the teacher continued, "please be quiet."

She glared at me. "Yes, miss"

"Good, now let's continue on with the lesson."

Math quickly ended and I had one more class left. Luckily, it was gym; the one class I had with Hayner. I walked to my locker and quickly grabbed my gym clothes. I ran to the gym and looked inside. I groaned.

Of course this would also just happen to be a class I had with Naminé.

"Hey, Roxas," Hayner called from behind me.

"Hi," I replied.

"So…" he started, "I see Naminé's here…. Are you going to ask her out?"

"Did Kairi really tell EVERYONE!" I shouted

"Did Kairi really tell everyone what?" I jumped at the voice.

"Oh, Naminé," i scratched the back of my head, "I didn't see you there."

She smiled, "You're so cute when your embarrassed." Hayner laughed and the blood rushed up to my cheeks.

"Class," I silently thanked Lea, the gym teacher, "Today we're going to continue on with our soccer unit, so everyone split into even teams."

We all split up and our little trio ended up on the same team.

"Really guys?" Lea asked. I looked around and saw only 5 of the thirty people on the other side of the gym.

So in the end, Naminé was switched to the other team. Our team silently picked positions and I got stuck with the goalie.

"So how's Axel?" Lea asked when the ball was on the other side of the gym.

"He's good," I said.

"Not getting into trouble?" he asked.

"You can't put 'not' and 'trouble' in the same sentence when you're talking about Axel," I laughed, "You should know that."

Oh, I forgot to tell you. Lea is Axel's older brother.

By the middle of class, I had accomplished being kicked out of goalie because I let the other team score two goals when I was busy telling Hayner about the conversation I had with his future girlfriend.

"No-"

"It's so obvious you and Olette like each other."

"You are acting so much like Kairi r-"

The gym burst into some sort of chaos.

"The new girl fainted; could someone please bring her to the Nurse?"

"I will!"

Hayner snickered behind me, "I go with him," then muttered, "to make sure they don't start making out in hallway."

I glared at him. We ran to where Naminé was. I picked her up and walked out of the gym.

Hayner laughed.

"Hey, I'm just helping out a friend."

"A _girl_friend."

"She not my girlfriend," I glared at him.

"She will be soon."

"Not if you don't ask Olette out."

That successfully shut him up.

I looked at the fragile body in my arms. Her blond hair, like silk, made my arms tingle. Her face was so beautiful. I looked at her lips and I wanted to kiss them so badly, but I wasn't going to…

right then at least.

We walked into the Nurse's office and I laid Naminé on a bed.

"You may go now," the Nurse told us.

I grudgingly left and Hayner walked beside me, but by the time we got there, school was over.

"Hey," Riku said to me, "The gang's all coming to my place."

"Okay," I said then scratched the back of my head, "Um… is Naminé coming?"

He smiled. "The girl you like? Yeah."

"I actually kind of got a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Could you ask Naminé if she likes me back?"

Riku was taken aback, "Why me and not the girls?"

"I don't trust them to, you know, be smooth and not blunt_._"

He laughed. "Sure."

"Thanks."

I walked with Riku down the street to his house. It was really big and gray. We walk to the white front door and went inside.

"Roxas and Riku! How are you doing?" Sora called.

"Great," I said, "Wanna play some Rock Band?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

Our band consisted of me on guitar, Sora on bass, Hayner on drums, Olette and Kairi both sharing vocals, and Pence in the background (digging in on a bag of chips.) Axel apparently hadn't shown up. I silently thanked Riku for asking Naminé about me.

That was a mistake.

"Come on, Sora!" Hayner yelled, "I've saved you two ti-"

The TV screen displayed the word 'fail' in big letters.

"Awww!" we all whined in unison.

Riku and Naminé walked in.

"I'm just going to quickly grab something to eat," I lied.

I walked over to Riku and he came with me into the Kitchen.

"So…" I asked.

"Um…" he started, "Just hear me out, okay?"

This wasn't a good sign.

"Just tell me."

"Um… okay. So when I very vaguely asked her, she sort of thought I was trying to ask her out."

That was bad.

"And she said yes."

That was really bad.

"Oh… could you explain to her that it was a mistake?"

He looked down. "I'm really sorry man. I would, but the problem is… I kind of like her, too."

* * *

**OH NO! This won't end up good. Just so you know, i had no idea this was going to happen til i wrote it XD I don't know what this story is going to be about anymore. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE CUZ YOU'RE JUST AWESOME LIKE THAT. if you don't you won't get any sea salt ice cream! :P**


	9. Sunsets

**A/N: ... uh... i'm not even going to TRY to explain why this is so late. Well, anyway, i think this chapter is awesome enough to kind of make up for it (: Thnx Lost Pyjama Boy! you are awesome! and thank you, anime2videogames! (i eventually continued..haha!) and Oblivion45, Kyeru, Roxas (i know! Roxas totally got crushed) and keyblademaster115! Thnx you so much reviewers and favorite-rs (?) and alerters. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

You don't need an explanation to why I went home early.

I walked up stairs and sat down in my bedroom. I had trusted Riku and he just stabbed me in the back. Part of me was pissed at him, but I couldn't fully be mad at him. He was still my friend and it was an accident.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_I thought you were just going to eat for a few seconds? ~Namine3_

She couldn't have sent this at a worse time.

_I had 2 go home –RoxasRules!_

_Oh that's too bad~Namine3_

It was just too bad.

_Yea-RoxasRules!_

_Well… guess wat! ~Namine3_

I could feel the pain coming.

_Wat? -RoxasRules!_

_RIKU ASKED ME OUT! ~Namine3_

There came the pain.

_Really? …I didn't know you liked him –RoxasRules!_

_Well… whenever sora talked about him he just sounded so amazing 3 ~Namine3_

Amazing, huh?

_Oh… Howd he ask? –RoxasRules! _I wanted to know how exactly Naminé had mistaken his question.

_Well he was asking me how I liked it here and about the people here. Then he mumbled something about the letter r and I was like r? who elses name begins with the letter r? ~Namine3_

Mine did.

But he literally said the letter "R"? Wow, even _I_ could be smoother than that.

…_Roxas does –RoxasRules!_

_HAHAHAHA! I never even thought of that! XD ~Namine3_

She laughed at the possibility of me.

_I have 2 go –__RoxasRules!_

I shut my phone and stuffed away in my pocket. I ignored the vibration when it came. She liked him and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I walked out of the house. There was no way I could compete with _amazing._ I grabbed my skateboard and flew down the street. There was only one person I wanted to see.

"Yo," the spiky red head greeted me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"You know you could've, like, texted me or something."

"I knew where you'd be so I didn't have to," I laughed.

"C'mon! I don't just sit at my house and play video games _every _day!"

"You were just about to go hang out and cause chaos with Demyx in the tram station."

He was taken aback. "Are you like a stalker or something?"

I laughed.

"Up for some ice-cream?" he asked

"No."

"WHAT!" Axel shouted, "Dude, are you sick?"

"I was just joking."

We laughed and I carried my skateboard as we walked to the ice cream shop just down the road.

"You again?" the fat man at the counter asked.

"Yep, Gus," Axel said, "It's us."

Gus laughed. "Two sea-salt!" he yelled to the worker behind him. Then he turned to us. "If there was a best customer award, you two would definitely win."

"Why isn't there?" I asked.

He paused. "I really don't know. I should probably make one, y'know?"

I groaned. "Rai's been here hasn't he? I can't take anymore 'y'know's!"

We all laughed, the axel turned to me, "Anyone would think you were mental, Roxas."

"Yeah," I laughed.

The worker behind Gus sighed impatiently. We all looked at him.

"It takes forever to get Gus's attention, y'know?"

Axel, Gus and I all groaned. The man raised one eyebrow, then carefully gave us our ice cream and backed off.

"Thanks, Gus!" Axel and I said in unison.

We walked down our usual path slowly eating our ice cream.

"I told you!" Axel yelled

"Told me what?" I asked.

"That guy seriously thought you were mental!"

I laughed, "I'm sure he did."

We arrived at the familiar clock tower and hiked our way up to the top. We sat on the edge and stared off into the sunset.

"It's Naminé, isn't it?"

I almost fell off the clock tower when I heard that.

Axel laughed. "Don't go falling on me."

"How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "You're my best friend."

I smiled. "Yeah, she's dating Riku."

He nodded. "Sorry, man."

I nodded.

We looked out at the sky. The shade of red was reminded me of all the other times we had sat here. All the memories came back to me. So many things had happened up here.

"I remember when Xion sat up here, too," I said sadly.

Axel kept looking straight. "I know. I miss her, too."

"What'd the organization do to her?"

He looked at me and I looked back at him. We sat there in silence for a moment, and then he turned away.

"Nothing good."

"Why, Axel?" I my voice rose, "Why? I'm you best friend and you can't even tell me!"

"Dude," he said, "You've got to trust me on this one. The organization has their ways to mess things up and I don't even know half of what goes on."

I took a breath. "Sorry," I said, "I don't know wh-"

He put a hand in front of me, "It's okay."

I nodded.

"You still kind of like her, don't you."

I paused, "Kind of."

"That was why you were so worried about Naminé, right?"

"You know me too well, Axel."

He laughed.

It reminded me of another time I had spent on this clock tower.

"_Do you think we'll always be together like this?" Xion said as she stared off into the sky._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Sorry," she said, "Just thinking out loud."_

"_I doubt we can be together forever," Axel said._

"_Yeah," Xion said._

_I playfully hit her head. "Come on! We'll all be there for each other."_

_She looked up at me and smiled. I looked into her bright blue eyes and smiled back._

Suddenly, the twilight air felt colder than before.

* * *

**A/N: poor roxas and axel ): This reminds me so much of days. RANDOM FACT: that was the first game i ever played. My brother got that game for chirstmas and he loved it and i was all like 'no, i'm not going to play i mean how much dorkier can a game with the freaking little mermaid get?' hahahahahaha! i finally started playing and i kinda stole the ds from my brother and won the game by the end of Christmas break at 3 am. it's funny how i had no idea who sora, riku, kairi, or even namine were! ...whoa i've only been a kh fangirl for like a YEAR! ...it seems like so much longer.**

**ANYWAY... i decided to start asking questions at the end of my chapters cuz i noticed that the stories usually get more reviews... no i am not coping everybody out there who does it, i'm just being the review addict i am.**

**YSTRTSBTQISOMFPBGA: if there was one languge you could automatically speak, what would it be? Me, well, it'd have to be eaither Japonese (cuz its sooooo cool) or Portugese so i could understad what everyone in my school WAS SAYING! ...anyways, you should anwer this question because its cool! XD**

**..oh yeah YSTRTSBTQISOMFPBGA stand for "you should totally review this story because this question is so oh my freaking purple banana goodness awesome!" hahaha!**

**Oh, AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D**


End file.
